


Chapter 2  First confession

by Katonthedaily



Series: There's a first time for everything [2]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, findout, whoconfessedfirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Gulf was feeling all kinds of things but tries to stay away from Mew.scared of his heart, of his feelingswhen it all becomes to much he confesses his feelings...
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: There's a first time for everything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Chapter 2  First confession

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes! I'm back!  
> seconds chapter. ;)  
> I'm actually making this a series instead of one story with chapters so i can put the warnings on top of every chapter. sooo...
> 
> hope you like it!!!

Just thinking back on it, Gulf should have confessed way earlier. They had been together for almost a year now but now that he probably understood his feelings, he found out those feelings had already started the day he met Mew at auditions. He didn’t know what they were at that moment but it should have been obvious for him with the fluttering feelings he had every time he saw Mew. The quickening heartbeat when he looked into those chocolate eyes. 

The moment he started noticing his own feelings he tried to hide them as best as he could. But with an ever-clingy Mew his heart rate was permanently to fast. Every little touch made shivers run through his body and he was so confused, he had never felt something for another man and now he was feelings all these things for Mew. He didn’t know what to do with it so he didn’t act out on them in the beginning. He didn’t have to, with a co-actor who was always touching and hugging him. This way he got accustomed with his own feelings and at some point, he could live with them. He still was confused if the feelings he felt weren’t the feelings from his character Type, so that’s why he tried to act trough them. Maybe after finishing the series the feelings would leave and he would know they were only the feelings Type had for Tharn. He got through the workshops and filming the series keeping his feelings ad bay. Well his feelings did become stronger with every touch from Mew but he knew it would fade after shooting. 

But they didn't. The feelings stayed and it made him even more confused. Was he really attracted to Mew? Was it like? Love? he didn't know and that made it even harder for him. He tried to ignore the feelings and just act his way through the fan meetings and sponsorship's. He didn’t need to act at all because everything they did, he loved it. He loved the touches and the smoldering looks in photo shoots from Mew. The arms around him. The chin on his shoulder. Everything. 

He didn’t say anything about it to anyone scared of what they would think, and especially not to Mew. What would he think! With his history with Art he felt to insecure to confess like that. He didn’t even know if Mew felt the same at all! Maybe all he did was acting and everything he had seen in his eyes was just to please the crowd. He felt secure in Mew’s arms and he wanted to snuggle up to him, but his shy nature wouldn’t let him. He did get used to the affection Mew showed him all the time and he gave some himself to even. His heart would flutter every time Mew looked at him. His breath stuttered and butterflies would fly all over in his stomach. He couldn’t contain his feelings for much longer. So here he was trying to avoid Mew’s touches. 

*** 

Mew was sulking. Since a week Gulf would let him touch him anymore! He was always touching and hugging him so why wouldn’t he let him touch him anymore. He was looking out for any event they had because he would be able to touch him all the time then, but behind the scenes Gulf would try to avoid him. He didn’t know what he had been doing wrong. He thought Gulf also liked that he hugged him. He never complained before this week and now every time he tried to hug him, he shied away and pulled away. 

He had tried to keep his touches to a minimum at all times but he couldn’t not hug him. He was just so gorgeous and cute, and he didn’t mind his touches. Mew knew he was a little too much sometimes but he didn’t want to let him go. Ever since the first meeting they had he was intrigued by Gulf. He was something else and he couldn’t put his finger on it then. But now he knew what it was, he liked Gulf and not just the friendly type of like, no the full on like like! 

He was a little scared though so he did understand why Gulf was a little done with his affection. He had seen it before and that frightened him. He didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. But he thought Gulf liked him back. He always looked at him with those big puppy eyes as if he Mew was the only thing in the universe, or maybe he just imagined things now. Just because he liked someone didn’t mean they liked him back. He knew he was a hopeless romantic, he couldn’t help it and he had been trying to keep his feelings at bay for some time now, but after they had been done shooting his feelings didn’t disappear. He thought they were just the feelings Tharn had for Type but now his feelings only doubled. Every look from Gulf made shiver run up his back, in a good way. He loved watching those eyes smiling at him. That high-pitched laugh he always tried to hide was music to his ears. 

His heart quickened every time Gulf would wrap his arms around his shoulder, or when he would pick him up, how he laughed down at him with that gorgeous smile. 

He huffed. He should let it go. The fans still shipped them a lot and that was the most important right now. Maybe Gulf just needed some time for himself and he would respect that. So, it happened that he stopped touching and hugging Gulf. 

*** 

Gulf was watching Mew from the corner of the room. He was biting his lip while he tried to focus on the game he was playing on his phone. He couldn’t concentrate though. He was watching Mew. Every step, every light move of his arm or fingers, he would watch it. His eyebrows frowned form the deep thought he was in. Mew didn’t touch him anymore after events... 

It was he own fault; he knew but... he missed his touches. He wanted him wrapped around him again, he wanted his heart to beat 1000 miles a minute. He wanted it back. 

He pouted a little bit. He didn’t know how to get it back now that Mew had distanced himself from him. He didn’t mean it that way. Well he didn’t know what he wanted actually. 

He should be happy Mew didn’t touch him anymore because his heart could have a rest finally. 

But… he regretted his decisions now as he watched Mew laugh with Mild, he felt a ping in his chest. What was this feeling, he didn’t like it at all, seeing him being close to someone else. He wanted Mew’s attention all for himself, but he knew that was not possible. He couldn’t force him to only talk to him. He snorted. What was he thinking, being jealous over Mild. 

His eyes widened suddenly! Jealous! He was jealous! He gripped his phone hard and saw he lost the game. He had been so focused on Mew he totally forgot that he was playing a game. He needed air. These thoughts were too much for him and he couldn’t get over the fact that he was jealous... 

He got up from his sitting position against the wall and walked out of the room. He couldn’t stay there when all he had were bitter feelings and thought of Mew. 

He walked out the building's door to a secluded park area close by. It was all private terrain so he didn’t need to worry over fans seeing him. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled, this did him good as he walked over to the big tree in the middle and sat down. No one would bother him here... 

He didn’t know Mew had been watching him from afar. He had seen him walking out of the room and got a bit worried. Gulf had looked a little irritated and he couldn’t help but worry and wanting to comfort him. The last week had also been hard for him. His heart longed to be with Gulf. They talked, of course, but that was all there was at the moment. His hands itched to just wrap around his slender waist and lean his head on his shoulder. To feel his body warmth and hear that soft chuckle. 

So, Mew also got up to go after him outside. He made up an excuse to Mild and walked out. 

As he followed Gulf, he saw him sitting down against the tree. He sighted. What could he do? He just wanted to wrap his arms around him and ask him what was wrong. But, would Gulf let him. His heart ached. This felt like a heartbreak seeing someone you love so quiet and alone. He mustered up all his courage and walked up to Gulf. He reached out his hand and squeezed Gulfs shoulder. 

“what's wrong?” he said with worry in his voice. 

Gulf yelped and jumped up from the sudden voice and touch. He hadn't seen Mew follow him way to occupied with his own thoughts. 

Mew startled and a bit hurt pulled back and stepped back a bit. He felt like he just did something wrong. 

“ahh! Mew. I-I didn’t mean it like that...” Gulf stuttered out a bit flustered. 

That was the first time Mew had touched him again, and he wanted more already. He looked up at Mew and saw the hurt in his eyes. Without thinking he reached out and touched his arm. 

“it's okay I'm not mad...” Gulf said under his breath. His heart was beating fast and he could feel a blush creep up his face already. He felt like a teenager all over again. His hormones and feelings all over the place. And Mew didn’t even do anything! 

“sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you like that. But I was worried with you suddenly walking out. Anything happened?” 

“well, yeah.. No! No nothing I just needed some fresh air.” Gulf said avoiding Mew’s gaze. 

“you look a little red, are you feeling sick?” Mew said reaching out to feel his forehead. This startled Gulf even more and he grabbed Mew’s hand. 

“I feel okay... I-I'm....” Gulf whispered. He was trying to speak and just tell him what he felt but he didn’t know what to say. 

Mew pulled his hand away and after Gulf had just again rejected his touch. 

“I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable... did my touched really bother you that much?” Mew said sounding really hurt. 

Gulfs eyes widened and wanted nothing more to just scream that he wanted his touch again. But how... it took to long for Gulf the form a complete sentence and that was the answer for Mew. He stepped back and wanted to walk back inside. He would leave him alone... he could clearly see Gulf was not comfortable with him anymore. He took a few steps before his arm was pulled back. He twisted his head back and saw a flustered Gulf who had grabbed his arm. 

“don't go.... I didn’t mean it like that.” Gulf said almost unbearable. 

“I-I... uhm... I don’t mind your touches...” he stuttered out. His face beat red by now. 

Mew turned back around and grabbed both Gulfs hands in his own now and pulled him closer. His heart was beating out of his chest. 

“it's just... hmm.... I can't say it.” Gulf said trying to pull away from Mew, but he gripped his hand tighter and pulled him in for a hug. Gulf could hear Mew's heart beating just as fast as his own. Did he feel the same? Was he not imagining that he thought Mew liked him back? This gave him more courage and he pulled away slowly. 

“I felt... jealous.... when you were laughing with Mild. That’s why I left.” Gulf looked down and just blabbered it all out. He couldn’t look at Mew’s reaction so he watched the grass under his shoes. He didn’t wasn’t to know what Mew would think of him after this. But he needed to say it after months of hiding his feelings. 

“I wanted your hugs... your touches... I liked it. A lot... that’s why I...I wanted to keep my distance.” he murdered out. It was all or nothing now. 

“I’ve liked you... ever since we first met. You touching me... always made me feel flustered, and my heart would beat so fast! I couldn’t handle it anymore... So... that’s why I distanced myself from you. But.... I miss you. I've missed you touches, and your sweet words and your smile... 

I like you... more than just a friend...” Gulf said the last words very softly. Silence... 

That’s all there was. No bird dared to interrupt his confession. He waited for a reaction, but there was nothing. He felt his heart sink. Oh no this was it... this was the end of their friendship. He panicked and tried pulled his hands away. 

“sorry... Forget what I said.” he looked up and smiled sadly before he turned around to flee.... 

“I like you too.... more than just a friend.” Mew said. 

He was shocked, he had never thought Gulf felt the same way for him and he even confessed first! He was frozen to the ground before he could respond and gripped Gulf and wrapped his arms around his waist, he leaned his head on his shoulder. “I like you too...” he said again and again. He felt Gulf relax under his touch and he smiled and tightened his grip. 

“I've also liked you ever since we met. How could I not. You are so beautiful and you make me smile just thinking about you.” 

Now it was Mew’s turn to confess. He had never thought it would have come to this. Gulf pulled his arms tighter around him and out his own hands on Mew’s arms. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Was this a dream... did Mew actually like him back! He had never experienced something like this so he didn’t know what to do. 

“i was so scared that you didn’t like me so I was happy just being by your side. I didn't want to expect anything anymore after last time...” Mew confessed. He still felt the soreness remembering about Art. 

Gulf turned around slowly and looked Mew in the eye and wrapped his arms around his neck. “but... I'm not like him... I was scared too... I've never felt something like this... but... I can't hide my feelings anymore.” Gulf said with a smile on his face. His cheeks still painted red but not from embarrassment anymore. Now from his heart beating out of his chest from happiness. 

“I promise I won't leave you.” Gulf said with pure honesty in his eyes. 

Mew watched him in silence and could only smile. What a man. He felt so happy and relieved. He didn’t have to hide his feelings anymore and now he could touch him to his heart's content. This was a dream come true. He picked Gulf up and put his hand under that delicate ass. Gulf giggled and laughed from that. 

“I won't even let you leave my arms ever again.” Mew laughed teasingly and swirled him around in his arms. He wanted to hear that high-pitched laugh he loved so much from Gulf and he got it after he put him back on the ground. He sounded so guanine and happy. They both had been true torture the last week from the lack of each other's affection. Now that he had Gulf wrapped in his arms, he would let him go ever again. 

Gulf smiled and giggled in Mew’s arms. His heart felt full and his chest fluttered. He felt so relieved now that he finally confessed. Now they had each other and he would do anything to keep Mew happy. He didn’t want to see him sulk anymore and he wouldn’t pull always from his touches anymore. On the contrary... he wanted his touches even more now. 

He wouldn’t day that though. He knew how Mew would get and his heart couldn’t handle that, yet... 

Mew grabbed Gulfs hand and laced their fingers together. This felt so right, so good. Like they were made for each other. Heart beating like one from that moment on. 

They smiled at each other before Gulf looked away shyly. He couldn’t contain his blush from spreading everywhere and Mew laughed softly and pulled him against him and touched his cheek with his nose. 

“let's go...” Mew said before he pulled him back to the building, still holding Gulfs hand. He just followed with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

From now on life could only get better... 

With Mew by his side....

**Author's Note:**

> so! sweet!!!!   
> its so fun writing this because i can make it how i want things to go instead of nervously reading what will happen next ;'D
> 
> next up!   
> fist kissssssss!!!   
> yaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss
> 
> give this some love and comment if you liked it!
> 
> thats it for now
> 
> Bueeey!! Bueeeyy!!!


End file.
